


this belongs to no one but you

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, this is filth go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is he dead?" "That tends to happen when you shoot someone in the head."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this belongs to no one but you

**Author's Note:**

> for my fave ohmcgee, of course. title from songs: ohia.

"Is he," Jason asks. He steps forward, nudges the dead man's body with his foot. "Is he dead?"

Bruce takes the gun out of Jason's hand. Jason _insisted_ on using his little pea shooter of a gun, insisted he was a good shot, and Dick at least attested to that. And guns are quicker than knives, less personal, better for someone's first time, but Jason still looks –

"Yes," Bruce says. He clears his throat, and Jason looks up at him like he forgot Bruce was there. His hands are shaking, but his eyes are glossy and huge, the way they get when Bruce stops whatever he's doing to bend him over whatever surface and fuck him until the ground shakes. "That tends to happen when you shoot someone in the head."

"Right," Jason says. He lets out a breath, and they lift the body into the trunk of Bruce's car. When Bruce closes the trunk, he sees that Jason has blood on his cheek, a little in his hair. He wipes it off for him, and they should go, get rid of the body before anyone sees them, but Jason's being too damn _quiet_.

"What is it?" Bruce asks. It's not as though Jason hasn't done anything. He's shot people, he's hurt them, he's done anything Bruce needed from him up until now.

"It's just," Jason says. He licks his lips, pushes some hair out of his face. "It's only, he didn't even know what was coming. I thought I'd see more fear in his eyes, see –"

Bruce backs him against the car, puts his hand over Jason's throat and squeezes just the slightest bit. Jason's eyes widen and his breath quickens and Bruce doesn't have to look, doesn't have to touch; he _knows_ Jason's already hard for this. "Something like this?" Bruce asks, and Jason nods, licks his lips again until Bruce leans in, sucks on Jason's tongue and then fucks his tongue into Jason's mouth. He tastes like menthols and the candy he snacked on during the drive here; there's sugar all over the passenger side from him, but Jason just laughed it off.

"Tell me what you want," Bruce says against his mouth, scrapes his stubble against Jason's chin, and Jason shivers and says, "Wanna do this all the time. I wanna watch those lights go out. I want –" Bruce slides his thumb over Jason's lip, and Jason sucks on it and says, "Yeah. Want that, too."

Jason drops down, and the gravel must be a bitch on his knees, but he doesn't complain, just unzips Bruce's jeans and sucks him down, wrapping his hand around what he can't quite manage. Bruce grunts and runs his fingers through his hair, holds Jason tightly to him when he knows he's about to come, and there's a dead man in his car, a fortune waiting for them when this is all done, but all he can think about is Jason's hot, wet mouth, the way Jason stares up at him and just –

"Jay," Bruce says. "Jay, Jay –" and that's all he can get out before he comes, spilling into Jason's mouth, down his chin, and he pulls Jason back up toward him, lifts him onto the trunk and sets him on it. He licks the come from Jason's mouth, tugs his jeans down so his bare ass is on the metal, and Jason spreads his legs for him, whimpers and jolts when Bruce licks down past his balls to his hole. He bangs his fist on the car and Bruce warns him that he'll make a dent, so Jason does it again.

"You," Bruce says, finally finally _finally_ mouthing over Jason's cock, "Were perfect today."

"Hn," Jason says. Bruce can't tell if it's from the praise, or how turned on Jason is, but his cheeks flush a pretty pink. "I'm perfect every day, boss," Jason says. "You just don't – oh, _fuck me_ ," he says, because Bruce slurps him down, and Jason can't look, can't do anything but throw his head back and stare at the moon above them.

After, Bruce lifts Jason back up and sets him on the ground, and they get rid of the body. After, no matter the job, no matter if Bruce isn't there _with_ him – sense memory always kicks in and as soon as the gun goes off, the knife goes in, it's just like the first time.


End file.
